Penjara Penuh Cinta 2
by GreiNAi
Summary: Pas dilamar malu-malu, eh giliran pernikahan sudah di depan mata dia malah lari-lari. Sequel dari PPC (Penjara Penuh Cinta). Untuk merayakan ulang tahun Slaine Troyard.


"Penjara Penuh Cinta 2"

Aldnoah Zero © Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Tamayaki

PPC 2 © GreiNAi

Rated: T

Warning: Judul kayak sinetron alay, cerita absurd, penuh dengan konten BL aIias Boys Love, InaSure, OOC, Typo , ga jelas, aneh, garing, dan lain lain.

Genre: Romance, Shounen-ai, humor

Sequel dari PPC (Penjara penuh Cinta)

DLDR, Sudah diperingati ya ;)

And Happy Birthday Slaine Troyard ~

.

.

.

.

.

"Slaine, sudah saatnya kita mengakhiri permainan ini dan melakukannya dengan serius" kata Inaho sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? EEEHHHHH?!" Slaine menjerit kaget, setelah itu entah kenapa dia panik lalu berbicara tidak jelas selama beberapa menit. Namun akhirnya ia berhenti ketika ia sadar Inaho masih berdiri di hadapannya dan dengan tenang mendengarkan semua kicauan Slaine yang bahkan Slaine saja tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Sudah tenang?" Tanya Inaho

"A-ah.. sudah."

"Jadi apa jawabanmu Slaine?" tanya Inaho lagi. 

"U-umm.. Tapi tidak apa-apa nih? Bisa dibilang aku adalah penjahat kelas tinggi, t-terus aku ini laki-laki, belum lagi masa hukumanku yang kayaknya seumur hidup—" jawab Slaine dengan alasannya yang banyak. Mulutnya boleh jadi mengeluarkan alasan dari A sampai Z, tapi gestur tubuh udah kayak kucing mau kawin.

"Iya atau Tidak?" Tanya Inaho lagi.

"U-Uhm" Angguk Slaine dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Iya? Tidak? Jawabanmu sangat tidak jelas Slaine." Goda Inaho

"M-masa kamu ga ngerti?! Tadi aku sudah jawab kan?!" Ucap Slaine dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Mana bisa aku ngerti, kamu ga jawab apapun Slaine."

"U-uh.. I- I.."

"I?"

"I- I- IYA AKU MAU! DASAR INAHO IDIOT" Teriak Slaine. Wajahnya merona hebat, Inaho tersenyum geli.

"Oke—" Ucap Inaho kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, meteran gulung "—langsung saja aku ukur tubuhmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk pakaian pengantin Slaine..."

"...Inaho, bukankah ini terlalu cepat? B-bukannya aku tidak sabar, tapi bukannya ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan sebelum ini ya?" tanya Slaine.

Inaho memasang senyum lembut lalu berkata. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, semuanya dari undangan, perizinan agar kau bisa keluar, gedung, makanan, dan sebagainya sudah aku urus dari setengah tahun yang lalu.

"Oh..." Slaine mengangguk mengerti.

Eh tunggu,

"KENAPA KAU SUDAH MEMUTUSKAN SEGALANYA TANPA SEPENGETAHUANKU?!"

.

.

.

.

Sudah setahun setelah kejadian itu. Ketika Inaho memasang cincin di jari manisnya. Setiap Slaine mengingatnya, mau tidak mau dia langsung dia tersenyum geli. Rasanya seperti kemarin saja...

Dan hari ini hari yang telah dinanti-nanti oleh Slaine (dan tentu saja kita semua). Ia berharap Inaho juga berpikiran sama dengannya. Ia sekarang sedang duduk di sofa menunggu seseorang yang katanya akan membawakan serta membantunya memakai pakaian pengantinnya. Sudah dari beberapa jam yang lalu dia menunggu. Ah, bukan karena orangnya telat hanya dia saja yang mau menunggu dari tadi. Pintu sel terbuka, orang yang ditunggu akhirnya datang. Ketika Slaine menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah orang yang datang itu, matanya membulat. Seseorang yang tak asing, seseorang yang Slaine pikir takkan pernah bertemu lagi.

" Asseylum Hime..."

(Author jamin ga ada unsur NTR dalam cerita ini, tenang saja.)

"Selamat pagi Slaine, sudah lama tak bertemu bukan?" Sapa Asseylum dengan senyum manis. "Ah, sebetulnya bukan aku yang seharusnya disini. Tapi karena beberapa alasan, akhirnya Inaho yang menyuruhku datang ke sini."

"A-ah terimakasih." Ucap Slaine. Sekali lagi Asseylum tersenyum manis.

"Jadi langsung saja untuk ganti pakaiannya—" Ucap Asseylum lalu membuka tas besar berisi pakaian pengantin di dalamnya. "Ngomong-ngomong ini hasil desainku, Slaine pasti cocok dengan ini." Asseylum mengangkat pakaian itu ke atas sambil tersenyum. Mata Slaine membulat karena terkejut.

"I-itu... Yang benar saja!"

"Hmm? Kenapa? Tenang, kelihatannya memang kecil tapi sebenarnya nggak kok."

"Bukan itu masalahnya! T-tapi—" bantah Slaine

" **Pakai.** " Potong Asseylum masih dengan senyuman nyaris menyeringai di bibirnya. Slaine merinding, baru pertama kali melihat putri dari Mars dengan tampang seperti itu.

"NGGAK MAU!" Teriak Slaine langsung. Jarang sekali Slaine kehilangan kendali emosinya di depan orang lain (kecuali di depan Inaho). Tapi masalahnya ini darurat, harga dirinya terancam woi. Masa iya dia secara sukarela memakainya?Ogah! Slaine langsung lari.

"Slaine? Kenapa kamu lari? Yah tidak apa-apa sih, toh ini di penjara. Ruangannya tidak besar. **Aku akan menangkapmu HAHAHAHAHA** " Kata Asseylum dengan tawa mengerikan.

"B-Berhenti! Jangan mendekat! TIDAAAAAAK"

.

.

.

.

Dua orang dengan nafas memburu saling menatap sengit. Yang satu mengejar yang lainnya dikejar. Sudah sejam mereka kejar-kejaran tapi Slaine masih belum tertangkap juga oleh Asseylum.

"Haah.. haah... S-Slaine, menyerahlah... K-kau tau perlawananmu itu sia-sia. Cepat atau lambat kau akan memakainya juga."

"Haah.. haah... Maaf Asseylum hime.. Tapi jawabanku tetap sama."

Sang putri menggumam "Oh, begitu..." lalu berkata "Kalau begitu.. aku juga akan tetap mengejarmu!" Dan dimulailah kembali 'lomba' menangkap Slaine. Sial, seandainya ia bisa membawa bodyguard beberapa pasti Slaine sudah tertangkap dari tadi. Kenapa juga sih harus ada batasan orang yang boleh masuk?!

"Kalian terlalu lama jadi aku datang. Seylum san apa Slaine sudah sia—" tanya Inaho yang memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam. Namun pertanyaannya langsung terpotong ketika melihat kondisi dalam sel. Suasananya chaos, Asseylum yang masih berlari mengejar Slaine mengeluh dengan Inaho.

"Lihat calon pengantin mu! Dia tidak mau diam!" keluh Asseylum.  
"Kalau aku diam aku akan tertangkap tau!" balas Slaine.

Inaho yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu sel memijat keningnya pelan.

"Slaine... Padahal saat dilamar malu-malu, kenapa sekarang malah lari-lari? Berhenti main-main Slaine."

"Haah.. haah.. Bukannya aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu?! Aku ga bakal lari kalau seandainya Asseylum hime tidak memaksaku memakai **gaun**!"

Iya, dari tadi Slaine lari cuma karena ga mau pakai gaun.

"CUMA?!" Jerit Slaine tak terima.

"Haah... kan haah.. supaya kamu jadi lebih haah.. cantik!" bela Asseylum.

"Ga mau!"

"Ah, jadi masalahnya gaun ternyata. Memangnya ada apa dengan gaun? Kau akan cocok memakai gaun itu Slaine percayalah. Karena desain yang Seylum san buat sebagian besar berdasarkan ideku." Kata Inaho. Wajahnya yang datar menyiratkan raut bangga.

"OH JADI SELAMA INI KALIAN BEKERJA SAMA MEMBUAT GAUN LAKNAT ITU?! KALIAN BEKSEKUTU?! INI KONSPIRASI BESAR! PLEASE INAHO AKU INI COWOK! Pokoknya aku ga mau! Lebih baik aku hanya pakai baju yang ku pakai sekarang ketimbang gaun!"

"Aku tahu kalau kamu itu cowok. Walaupun kamu cowok, aku rasa kamu tetap cantik kalau pake gaun." Ucap Inaho dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Ini bukan masalah cantik atau enggak, ini masalah harga diri oke?!"

Inaho kembali menghela nafas lelah. Ia memberi isyarat kepada Asseylum untuk berhenti mengejar Slaine. Inaho menyerah. Kalo dipikir-pikir kasian juga Slaine.

"Haah.. baiklah, kau tidak perlu menggunakan gaun itu. Seylum san, kau membawanya kan?" ucap Inaho dengan nada lelah. Asseylum yang terengah-engah hanya mengangguk.

"Ambil sendiri sana, aku sudah capek. Kalau sudah selesai bilang ya, supaya aku rias wajamu" kata Asseylum sambil menunjuk tas dari jauh kepada Slaine. Slaine memandang tas itu dengan rasa curiga.

"Kali ini kau harus memakainya Slaine. Tenang saja yang ini setelan jas yang sudah pernah ku perlihatkan sebelumnya— walaupun aku lebih suka kalau kau memakai gaunnya." kata Inaho meyakinkan.

"Dari tadi dong!" Balas Slaine tanpa memedulikan kalimat terakhir Inaho.

(Untuk sekarang ini kita tidak bisa melihat Slaine memakai gaun, sabar ya...)

.

.

.

.

Suasana haru menyelimuti gedung. Saat ini, Inaho dan Slaine saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kepada Kaizuka Inaho, apakah anda bersedia dan mau menerima Slaine Troyard sebagai pasangan sehidup semati dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit?"

"Ya, Saya bersedia."

"Dan kepada Slaine Troyard, apakah anda bersedia dan mau menerima Kaizuka Inaho sebagai pasangan sehidup semati dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit?"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

Suasana haru semakin membuncah ketika Inaho dan Slaine saling memakaikan cincin. Bukti fisik bahwa mereka sudah menyatu.

"Sekarang namamu Kaizuka Slaine." ucap Inaho tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa tidak Inaho Troyard saja?" tanya Slaine main-main tapi dianggap serius oleh Inaho.

"Karena—"

"Stop. Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya, aku cuma main-main." Kata Slaine lelah.

"CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!" tiba-tiba teriakan tersebut terdengar dari sisi para tamu, Inaho dan Slaine refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Awalnya hanya satu, tapi semakin lama semakin banyak. Suara yang didominasi oleh perempuan itu hampir memenuhi seisi gedung.

"CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!"

"M-memangnya boleh berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Slaine bingung, yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Dari pada itu, kau tidak ingin memenuhi permintaan mereka?" tanya Inaho kepada Slaine sembari melirik para tamu.

"..." Slaine tidak tau mau menjawab apa, apalagi ketika Inaho sudah pasang pose 'ayo-cium-aku".

"U-uh.."

Semburat pada pipi Slaine memekat. Dengan cepat Slaine mencium pipi Inaho. Tidak ada jeritan, yang ada hanya suara jepretan beruntun. Inaho menatap Slaine dengan kaget.

"Di pipi gak masalahkan?" tanya Slaine malu-malu. Inaho gemes. Mau diterjang tapi sadar masih di tempat ramai kayak gini. Dasar makhluk penuh dosa, sengaja ya supaya Inaho jadi hewan buas? Untung Inaho seterong. Hmm, kalau ga bisa nerjang mari di kecup saja.

Cup.

Inaho mengecup bibir Slaine ketika ia sedang lengah. Slaine terkejut, wajahnya kembali merah padam. Para tamu perempuan histeris, sebagian menjerit pilu tak bisa mengabadikannya karena kejadian yang begitu cepat dan mendadak.

"Buat fanservis." Ucap Inaho sambil tersenyum jahil.

Dengan wajah merahnya Slaine membalas dengan bingung "F-fanservis?"

.

.

.

.

Setelah upacara mengikat janji sudah selesai, Inaho dan Slaine memasuki mobil yang sudah disiapkan lalu melaju pergi. Tidak lama Slaine membuka suara.

"Akhirnya sudah selesai juga. Kita langsung pulang kan Inaho?" Tanya Slaine.

"Slaine Slaine.. Kamu lupa kita langsung mengadakan resepsi?" Tanya Inaho balik.

"Cepat banget!" Slaine refleks menjerit.

"Tenang saja, kita tetap diberi waktu istirahat lalu bersiap-siap." Ucap Inaho menenangkan Slaine.

"Umm, Tapi masih pakai yang ini kan?" tanya Slaine menunjuk setelan jas yang ia kenakan.

"? Bukannya kita sudah sepakat untuk menggunakan dua pakaian yang berbeda?" Inaho bertanya degan nada bingung.

"E-eh gitu ya? T-tapi tadi pas aku mengambil pakaian di dalam tas hanya ada satu saja tuh. Palingan satunya lagi gaun yang kau paksa paka—" Slaine berhenti bicara sebentar "—Tunggu! J-jangan bilang—" Slaine tak mampu berkata-kata lagi ketika melihat Inaho tersenyum ambigu.

"— **ASDFGHJKLIRKJIOSWJD!"**

.

.

.

.

 **END**

AAAAH MAAFKAN ALURNYA KECEPETAN TERUS CERITANYA GA JELAS BANGET ;-; TAPI BAGAIMANAPUN JUGA AKU INGIN MERAYAKAN ULANG TAHUN SLAINE MAKHLUK UKE TERMANIS SEJAGAD RAYA HUHUHU /tenangwoi

Makasih banget bagi kalian yang mau meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic gak jelas ini, makasih juga yang udah mau baca PPC juga. *Sungkem* *cipok satu-satu*

Fik ini terbuat karena author masih denial. DENIAAAAALL! /sudah cukup

Masih ada omake~

.

.

 **Omake**

Waktu yang membahagiakan memang selalu habis dengan cepat. Fakta tersebut diakui oleh Slaine dari lubuk hati yang terdalam. Setelah semuanya sudah selesai, Inaho dan Slaine akhirnya berpisah. Slaine kembali ke sel penjaranya, dan Inaho kembali ke rumahnya. Sangat disayangkan memang, malam pertama pernikahan mereka habiskan sendirian karena status Slaine yang merupakan penjahat kelas atas. Jujur sangat susah bagi Inaho untuk mengurus dokumen-dokumen agar Slaine bisa keluar dari bui walau hanya sehari. Inaho sudah mengatakan hal ini dan ia mengerti. Sehingga dengan sangat terpaksa bulan madu mereka undur.

Setidaknya itulah yang Slaine pikirkan.

"Inaho, kamu ngapain disini? Di tempat tidurku pula. Kok ga pulang?" Tanya Slaine pada Inaho yang sedang tidur-tiduran.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, aku disini untuk malam pertama kita Slaine. Bukannya kau mau juga?" Inaho mengucapkannya dengan blak-blakkan. Salah satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan kasur. Percaya diri tidak akan ditolak.

"Nggak! Nggak! Kamu harus pulang!" Ucap Slaine tegas lalu memaksa Inaho berdiri lalu mendorongnya dengan paksa keluar.

"T-tunggu, ada apa Slaine?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa, pokoknya kamu pulang! Bulan madunya kapan-kapan aja!"

Bagaimana bisa Slaine bisa tenang melakukan malam pertama kalau cctv mengawasi mereka!

.

2.

Duduk diatas sofa yang empuk, Slaine memegang sebuah kotak hadiah. Hadiah pernikahannya dari kakak iparnya, Kaizuka Yuki. Di luar kotak tersebut terselip kertas putih. Ketika Slaine menyadarinya, ia langsung membacanya.

 _Selamat atas pernikahanmu Slaine!_

 _Tolong jaga adikku baik-baik. Adikku memang bermuka datar, tapi dia sangat menyebalkan dan merepotkan._

 _Ngomong-ngomong ini hadiah kecil dariku. Di dalamnya terdapat kesukaan Inaho. Inaho tidak pernah memberitahukannya padaku, tapi bukan kakak namanya kalau tidak mengetahui rahasia adiknya. Ngomong-ngomong aku mengetahuinya dari majalah yang dia sembunyikan hehe. Bukalah kalau penasaran._

 _Kakak iparmu_

 _Kaizuka Yuki_

Slaine memiringkan kepalanya. "Untuk apa Inaho menyembunyikan majalah?" tanya Slaine polos. Lalu membuka kotak tersebut.

Baju maid. Lengkapnya Baju maid seksi.

10 detik. 1 menit. 3 menit. 5 menit.

Oh Slaine mengerti. 

"INAHO MESUM!" Teriak Slaine.

.

.

.

.

 **END Beneran**

Salam Author yang tak mengenal kata move on.

NAi

11-01-2018


End file.
